


And Many More

by startaroux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Zoro jumps to conclusions and gets himself worried, the straw hats love each other and im soft for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startaroux/pseuds/startaroux
Summary: Everyone's acting weird today and it's driving Zoro crazy. Why are they all being so nice?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	And Many More

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote for the sword boy's birthday. I hope you like it!

Everyone’s being weird. Zoro noticed it almost immediately.

They’re all being so... polite. Luffy didn’t try to steal his breakfast. Nami even smiled at him, and Nami _ never _ smiles at him unless she's got some kind of ulterior motive. 

Even Sanji refrained from kicking him out of his hammock this morning.

So what the hell's going on? Why won't anyone look him in the eye?

He still has all ten fingers and all ten toes. Nothing’s wrong with his face — he’d checked himself over in the mirror to be sure. Nothing out of the ordinary.

So... what then?

It’s driving Zoro up the fucking wall. Do they all know something he doesn’t know? Some sort of secret they thought he might be sensitive about, so they're keeping it from him?

Well, fuck that. They should all know better than to hide things from him. Zoro is the last person on the ship whose feelings everyone should be worried about.

But, still, what could it be? What are they hiding? He doesn’t want to just outright ask. That would make him look like he’s anxious or upset about it —_ which he’s not._

Zoro tries to think back over the past week or so for some clue as to what his friends could be keeping from him.

Did he black out and do something stupid? No, he doesn't ever get drunk.

Did he say something to offend someone? Nah, they’re all like family, always taking the piss out of each other. No one would get defensive from anything Zoro says. Well, most of them at least.

So then, is something wrong with... Wait. 

The check-up. Zoro had a check-up with Chopper yesterday where he’d had some bloodwork or tests or whatever done that he still hasn’t gotten the results for yet.

He figured he was just as healthy as usual, but... Does Chopper know something that he doesn’t want to tell Zoro about? Oh shit. Oh shit, is he dying?? Does everyone know he’s dying but him? Is that why they’ve all been so nice to him today??

Fuck, he can’t afford to die yet! Not like this at least! He still has so much to do, so much to accomplish. He still has to defeat Mihawk. Luffy still has to become the pirate king! This is all wrong!

Zoro has to find Chopper, _ now _ _._ There’s no time to waste. They have to figure out some way to beat this, whatever it is. If there’s a way, he knows Chopper will find it. And if this ship’s doctor can’t figure it out, then no one else in the world can.

Zoro is power-walking toward the galley now to get to the infirmary on the other side. He can already tell all of his friends are in there. That makes this easier. He’s gonna have to have this talk with all of them sooner or later, might as well get it all over with now. Rip the band-aid off. 

He slams open the galley door.

“Where’s Chop—”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO!”

Zoro stares blankly at his friends.

Birthday? Who cares about his goddamn birthday when he’s dy...

Oh.

Oh, that’s why they... and he got to sleep in... and then at breakfast...

_ Ohhhhh. _

“Look at him, he forgot. Dammit, I told you he would forget, didn’t I?” He hears Sanji say. “He always forgets about his own birthday.”

“Well, Zoro? Were you surprised?” Robin asks, a grin slowly forming on her face. “You look absolutely bewildered.”

All he can do at first is nod slowly, emotions caught somewhere between relief that he’s not dying and shame for jumping to conclusions so quickly.

But then Franky is picking him up and carrying him to the head of the table. Usopp is putting his arm around his shoulders. And everyone has started in on the birthday song with Brook.

Now he finds that the only emotion he can feel is affection for his friends and an immense gratitude that he gets to spend yet another year with all of them. As he drinks and laughs with his friends -- his family -- all he can think is... 

_ Here's to many more._

**Author's Note:**

> I love Zoro and his dumbass self.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ruskaina.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nopleaseexplain)


End file.
